


Better Than My Pet Rock

by mamaclover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Petplay, phantom dick, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in a musty garage, tied down with a leash and wondering what could possibly happen next with Sans standing above you with his wide grin and glowing eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than My Pet Rock

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've posted on ao3! This was a gift to a friend but reader centered so please let me know if you enjoyed it!

Meeting two talking skeletons wasn’t a big deal after everything you have seen in this world. All the different creatures that have tried to pick fights with you but easily avoided confrontation were much much stranger than the two brothers with their puns and distinctive laughs.   
Especially the sweet and lighthearted Papyrus who didn’t even seem to have a heart. 

Sans seemed the mild one compared to his taller and flamboyant brother, always hunched over with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shuffling house shoe clad feet as he followed after his brother who pranced away from you to set up more traps.

Sans always seemed to be watching you with that grin on his face, catching a flicker in his eyes before he turned to follow Papyrus. 

This world only seemed to get stranger and stranger.

After exploring Snowdin all around, finding a small kid who asked if you were a kid to even though you weren’t wearing a striped shirt and telling them you were an adult like their parent, you found a house decorated in lights. 

Two mailboxes were planted by the door, one filled to the brim and letters bulging out while the other was neat with fancy script of ‘Papyrus’ printed on the side.

You knocked on the door, wondering if either of the brothers were home to explain some things to you but only was left in the cold snow.

Shrugging it off, you looked to the small, dingy building next before trying to open it only to find it locked. Everything in this town seemed locked or full of strange monsters.

It was time to move on, you thought, heading towards the patch of trees and following the river where the wolf monster kept throwing ice blocks as big as boulders.  
Only to get caught in a thick fog that left you stranded, unable to see.

“This isn’t the first time… I’ve had to fight a friend. I hope it will be the last.”

It was Papyrus, appearing from the fog as you wondered what he meant. Leaving you no time to ponder his words, a battle started and you tried to spare him instantly. 

Sans had warned you about the blue attack, to avoid it and you would win. Even with the advice, you lost with barely any energy left and blacked out, the vision of bones upon bones coming at you relentlessly.

 

Hearing the soft shuffle of feet, you were brought out from your dead sleep to find a wooden ceiling above you, unfamiliar and a tad bit worrying.

“Ah? You’re up already?”

A familiar, nonchalant voice made you look from the ceiling to at your feet where Sans was crouched in front of you, hands still stuffed in his pocket and hunched over. 

“Sorry about that. My brother is used to reacting like that to human’s since you’re only the 2nd one he’s seen. But it kinda worked out. I wanted to talk to ya a bit.”

You sat up and tried to move but felt something on your neck, tugging you backwards and almost choking you!

Unable to see what was around your neck, you reached up with shaking hands to feel the soft leather of a collar, trying to find how to take it off like any other collar only to feel a padlock hanging from the front!  
Looking behind you, you saw wooden bars big enough to step through and attached to one was a leash, keeping you stuck where you sat.

“Nice, right? Pays to have all those dogs that hang out at Grillby’s. Lent me that so I could talk to ya,” he said with a chuckle, standing up fully with his same grin plastered on his face. 

You shivered, not exactly scared of what he was going to do but more so anticipating.   
There was something about wearing a collar around your throat, having it put on your while you were knocked out. Could he have done more while you were out?

“W-What is it?”

You curse yourself for stuttering, trying to seem collected as he came closer to you. It was embarrassing how aroused you were suddenly feeling. 

Having Sans staring down at your from your position on the floor, wearing such an embarrassing item around your neck like a dog and unable to move only made your heart race faster.

Sans chuckled, kneeling down to squat face to face with you before pulling out a headband with dog ears on them. 

“Thought you’d need some of these.”

He plopped them on top of your head, fixing them properly before nodding to himself.

“Shake.”

You instantly held up your hand in a fist to place it on his skeletal palm. His fingers wrapped around your fist to shake it which made your face flush.

“Sit.”

Pulling away, you sat on your knees while trying to hide your embarrassment by looking away. 

“You’re a pretty good doggy. Maybe I’ll give you a bone,” Sans laughed, making you look up at him instantly.

A flash of blue and a single eye glowed, just as you had seen before but now on your knees, you saw an outline of something in his baggy shorts!

“Wonder if I can make this doggy do a few tricks?”

Sans undid the leash tied to the pole and dragged you closer to him, holding the leash tight while staring down at you with that glowing eye.  
It made you want to please him somehow, like a proper dog.

So doing only what felt right, you reached up to the top of his shorts to pull them down and tried to hold back the gasp of excitement.   
It was no surprise he was able to produce some sort of cock, a blue color that matched his glowing eyes. It shone slightly, pulsating and seeming as if it was real. 

You reached up, gently touching it to find it warm and real. It twitched in your grip, a bead of liquid leaking from the tip which made you lick your lips.

“Eyes up here, doggy.”

You listened, tearing your eyes away from the strange phantom cock in your hands to look up at Sans who was almost shivering with delight. 

It was strange, wondering if his grin got bigger but knew his face could only go so far being a skeleton and all. You couldn’t stop yourself from feeling him up, running your hand up and down while squeezing at the base. 

“You’re a pretty cute dog. Maybe Papyrus will let you me keep you. Just promise you won’t steal our bones like a mangy mutt,” Sans laughed, tugging on the leash so your face was closer to his now full erect dick.

You kept your eyes locked with his as you shyly leaned against his hip bone, leaning your head forward to suckle on the shaft. It was a strange feeling against your lips, warm and almost tingling. You knew it had to do with magic but to feel it against your lips and now your tongue as you licked it softly was exciting and strange.

“You wanna get me ready, puppy?”

Nodding quickly enough to make your ears almost fall off, Sans reached down to fix them before grabbing your jaw and leaning your head back! 

Thrusting his hips forward so his cock rubbed against your lips teasingly, you whimpered and let your tongue lap at his head. Giving you a bit of mercy, he slid his strange phantom dick down your throat! 

Choking slightly on it’s girth, you kept eye contact as Sans chuckled. He pulled back slowly, the glow of his eyes making you feel almost dizzy, sucking and reaching up to clench at the base. 

Sans cock seemed to pulse inside your mouth, seeming to get bigger to stretch your mouth to the point of whimpering in shock!

Sans pulled away, allowing you to take a deep breath, drool and snot dripping down your face. 

“What a messy doggy! There. Go get some water over there. Papyrus put down some food, but everyone knows humans need water,” Sans said, pulling the leash to lead you through the small room on all fours.

There was a small dog bed, much too small for any human and two bowls. One full of kibble and the other full of water just as Sans said. 

Looking up at him with wide eyes, he only nodded to the bowl which you turned back to. Leaning down so your chest rested on the ground and ass high in the air, you started to drink like a dog.   
Your heart was pounding in your ears at the humiliating position but when you felt the long skeletal fingers touching your ass, you moaned into the bowl.

Sans pulled down your panties, making you spread your legs to pull them off and stuff them in his jacket pocket.

“Looks like puppy has made a bigger mess here.”

You felt him slide a finger against your wet pussy, making you shiver and try to turn to look at him only to have him tug on the leash! 

“Show me where you want this bone.”

You grimaced at the pun, but reached back with one arm to pull at your ass cheek and tug it to show off your pussy.

Sans hummed in approval, using his free hand to lift your hips up and run his dick against you! He teased your opening, sliding his dick up and down and carefully pressing it into you before pulling away with a chuckle.

You were left panting, wiggling your hips and whimpering. You couldn’t bring yourself to ask for what you truly wanted.

“Bark for me.”  
“W-Woof!”

With that, Sans pressed his hips forward, sliding his dick slowly into you! It was thick, reaching just enough to make you feel full and absolutely mad with pleasure!

 

Your tongued lolled from the side of your mouth as your eyes rolled up, feeling dizzy as he pulled out to slam back in! He tugged the leash back, making you sit up on your hands and knees which made him fuck you faster and deeper. His hand gripped at your hips, hard and probably leave marks.

Sans was grunting quietly, tugging harder onto your leash until you were practically on your knees while your fingertips brushed the wooden floorboard! 

“G-Gonna cum. You want me to cum inside you?” Sans asked you, his thrust becoming more sporadic.

You felt light headed, trying to catch your breath but whimpered out a pathetic, 'yes’ before Sans let go of your leash to grab at both your hips to fuck you harder and harder while you cried out at the feeling, whimpering and moaning!

With a grunt, you felt him cum deep inside, filling you to the brim and even more to the point where it felt as if it would leak out causing you to cum with a cry!  
Sans pumped his hips, shivering before pulling out even though you tried to follow by pushing your hips back. When he let go, you fell to your side, shivering and panting with a puddle of drool starting to form.

Sans stepped into your view, his slippers avoiding the drool puddle before he knelt down to look at you properly.

“What a good doggy. I’ll make sure you take care of you. Better than my pet rock.”


End file.
